cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Time Flies
Time Flies is the seventh Allied mission in the Aftermath expansion, which follows the Allied Nations who are fighting against the Soviet aggression in Europe. Background Following the tampering of some Super tanks and rescuing Demitri from the base, the Soviets were left devastated. In revenge, Joseph Stalin and the Soviet military staff decided to strike London with atomic bombs and their silos are located on an island near the chosen target. Generals Nikos Stavros and Ben Carville have appointed Field Commander A9 to lead the mission with a Chrono tank since all reinforcements by air had been suspended due to SAM sites. Tanya Adams has been chosen to lead the mission once the radar domes are down and out of action. The Battle Two Chrono tanks have arrived after Soviet forces decided to start opening fire against the civilians inside the church. The tanks killed a small batch of soldiers by detonating the barrels near a bridge. A Soviet supply truck tries to make its move near the coast of that island. Only one shot destroyed the truck and a transport from the Soviets arrived, only to realize that the truck was destroyed. With a crate of the money taken and the RA2:Transport gets away, the Chrono tanks shifted to the other island where a SAM site was located. Making a drastic escape from a furry Flame tower, the two tanks fired at another tower destroying it and a key radar dome with it. They shifted to the other side and destroyed a SAM site. Some Soviet infantry including two Attack dogs ran to the other side of the bridge as the Chrono tanks gave chase, only to be met by an enemy tank. They killed the infantry at the bridge and the tank was destroyed before the two Allied tanks destroyed another Radar dome with a Flame tower in front of it. After the Allied air force took care of a Tesla coil, Special Agent Tanya Adams was brought in to help with the rest of the mission. She destroyed a small power facility before an Allied transport arrived, carrying the MCV. The Commander made a new base for the moment and trained some spies to infiltrate the Soviet base. The base contained one of the silos as one of the Chrono tanks he chose was shifted to destroy the structure. Soviet forces have started to attack the tank before the silo was totally destroyed. With one tank out of action, the second one shifted itself to the second silo which was spotted by a spy before the structure was destroyed in the process. Aftermath The Allies managed to stop the missile silos from counting down to zero and launch them onto London. If it wasn't for them, the city would have been destroyed. Both Carville and Stavros congratulated the Commander for destroying the silos before the missiles were launched. With praise from the British Prime Minister, Field Commander A9 was then sent to halt the new development of a Soviet tank that can damage anything around its area, including the Allied presence. Category:Red Alert 1 Missions Category:Aftermath Missions Category:Aftermath Allied missions